This project has the overall objective of processing and analysing data derived primarily from neurophysiological sources. The project will support two computer laboratories located within the Department of Physiology. The first will utilize temporarily a CDC 160A system. An extensive repertoire of predominantly machine language programs is available to analyze 1) intervals between discrete events (e.g. discharges by individual neurons), 2) continuous physiological variables (e.g. EMGs ECGs, transducer outputs), and 3) combinations of both types of data. The second laboratory will utilize a PDP 11/45 system, a major portion of which has been received. A library of programs will be developed for the PDP 11/45 not only to perform the jobs currently done on the CDC 160A system, but also, utilizing its superior speed and advance design features, the capabilities will be extended in real-time analysis and closed loop control of the experiment. (Ultimately, the CDC 160A system will be phased out.) The sources of the neurophysiological data include: In acute or chronic animals, activities of individual neurons, e.g. in cerebral cortex, thalamus, lower brainstem and cerebellum, are recorded one or two at a time with measures, where appropriate, of population or behavioral activity, e.g. slow wave activity in related neural structures, or EMGs, or splanchnic and phrenic discharges-related to BP and respiration, respectively. Ongoing activity and the influence thereupon of 1) peripheral and central stiumuli, 2) central permanent or reversible-cold blocks, 3) changes on internal environment, are measured leading to a quantitative description of the neural activities and their interrelationships at successive levels of input and output systems of the CNS. The long range goals of the constituent research projects are to use the processed information "synthetically" in an attempt at understanding such functions as the initiation and regulation of movement by muscles, coding for location and intensity of somatosensory stimuli, the neural bases for certain types of plasticity, for control of respiration and blood pressure.